


Poly-a-what?

by Vexicle



Series: Natural Disaster [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	Poly-a-what?

“I don't know what Iggy’s trying to do.” Leigh sits at their bed. The flowery sheets are being folded neatly courtesy of Kyler, and he hums as he stops to listen, pausing in his duties. Leigh fidgets some more. “I don't think I like this very much, Kyler.”

“Me neither,” Kyler quips, smiling cheekily. “If I had known this was possible back in our day, I'd totally have done it too!”

“Kyler,” Leigh says quietly, “I’m serious.” The hands that are folded across her lap fidget uncomfortably. “What do you make of those three?”

Kyler pulls the blanket up further as he thinks, tucking it neatly under their pillows. He exhales heavily as he takes a seat next to his wife. “What are you thinking, Senpai?” Kyler asks softly, taking her hands in his own. She doesn't meet his gaze and Kyler can see a soft flush across her cheeks, so by all regards he knows the redhead is probably feeling incredibly conflicted, the same way she avoided him out of guilt all those years ago.

“It's just, I… ugh,” Leigh groans, frowning intensely at… something. Kyler makes a murmur of encouragement, leaning in further against her. “Leigh?” he inquires.

She stands up abruptly. “Nevermind. Iggy’s a big boy now. He can make his own decisions,” Leigh says in a tone that signals to Kyler that she is absolutely _not_ fine.

Kyler stands up as well, pulling on her arm. “You don't like that he has a boyfriend?”

Leigh stares at the suddenly very interesting wallpaper before shaking her head. “No, it's not that, I think I got over that kind of thing back when we were studying together. I'll be honest with you, though.” The redhead sighs and sits back down again. “How does he expect a threesome like that to work out? They’re all lovely children. I don't want anything to happen to them.”

Kyler can't help chuckling a bit at that, and when his wife pouts sullenly he strokes her hair. “It's not like those threesomes I had before, Senpai,” he explains. “I don't think our dear Ignatius and Zephyr are looking for a fuckfest. They’ve always been more married to their instruments.” He frowns in thought. “Also, I don't believe we’ve met this… Leafy yet, have we?”

Leigh makes a face. “Oh my gosh, I _hate_ discussing our kid’s sex lives. Can't we do something else?”

“You brought it up, you have to suffer through it!” Kyler grins, knocking her on the head with his knuckles. “It's the universal rule, silly! Anyway, you know those love triangles, like in those stupid sappy romantic novels?”

“What, you mean the ones you like to read? I remember your lack of taste.”

“I told you I swore off those! Aquilo’s the one reading them now!”

Leigh rolls her eyes affectionately. “Yeah, sure, and what was that shoujo manga I saw you reading the other day? You're way too old for that, come on.”

“You're never too old for those! They're sweet!” Kyler protests indignantly, and then pauses as he realises he walked right into her trap. He coughs to clear his throat. “So, anyway, there's the protagonist and then they have two love interests right?”

“Nice save, mate.” Leigh grins mischievously.

“Hey!” Kyler shakes his head. “Yeah, so anyway, they're like ‘Oh no, they're both hot, woe is me!’ Am I right?”

Leigh nods slowly. “I think I see where you're getting at.”

Kyler nods. “So, our _lovely_ Iggy is way smarter than your average romcom protagonist. He's in love with Zephyr and just happens to also be in love with… that kid, Minty?”

“The twins call him ‘That Fucking Tree’,” Leigh offers helpfully.

“...I don't think he'd like being called that by us very much.”

Leigh sighs and taps her hand against her thigh (to which Kyler’s gaze wanders briefly). “So, he just loves two people at once, isn't it?”

“You've got it.”

“I don't think Iggy's being smart at all, Kyler. How is he going to commit to two?” Leigh frets. “One partner’s needy enough!”

“I know how you feel,” Kyler assures her, “but I think this is something they’ve got to work out amongst themselves.”

“Won't they all get jealous of each other? Won't something like this eventually collapse?” Leigh stops herself and shakes her head agitatedly. “I'm sorry, Kyler, I'm just worried. I don't want him to make the wrong decision.”

“I don't think it's a wrong decision, more like... rash?” Kyler just hopes society is kind to him and his fame. They’ve both seen firsthand how ugly it can get on the web.

“No, I don't think so. Iggy’s a smart boy. I just…” Leigh shakes her head. “I can't understand it. How is it possible for him to feel that way?”

Kyler hums in agreement softly. “To tell the truth, I don't really understand it either, but I think the best we can do is to offer him advice, and hope he can apply it to a relationship like this. Heaven knows he needs all the support he can get.”

“Of course, you're going to be the one offering advice, you big ninny. I sure don't have any experience in those crude matters you call orgies.”

Kyler laughs. “I highly doubt this is about Iggy wanting lots of group sex, either. The kid is pretty popular. Without a doubt, he'd find _somebody_ every day of the week without going to all this trouble. Not to mention, he's still rather shy.”

Leigh still looks troubled, clutching at her skirt. “Well then, why would he want a life like this? Why can't he just choose?”

“I believe he chose not to choose,” Kyler says gently, resting his hand on Leigh’s shoulder. “I don't think we need to worry. I'm positive Iggy and Zephyr will take care of each other, even if the new kid turns out to be some delinquent.”

“Okay,” Leigh answers with a firm nod. “Okay.”

“You're letting them do it?”

“The Lord will help me.” The redhead smiles. “And I'll give them all my blessing.” Kyler’s breath catches in his throat, and he leans forward to kiss her on her forehead.

.

Outside their bedroom, Aquilo feels his heart hammering in his chest. He hasn't been caught, they didn't even glance his way, and he's almost sobbing in relief as he quietly sneaks past the hallway down to the bedroom he shares with his twin. Iggy is waiting there, pacing so much around the room that the first thing Aquilo notices is the rug has been twisted into a whole new shape.

“I think it went well,” Aquilo informs Iggy under his breath as he shuts the door inch by inch, not daring to make a sound.

Iggy lets out a relieved sigh, his eyes lighting up. “You think?”

“Yes.” Aquilo pretends to glare at his brother. “Come on, man. If you have the courage to fuck up that asshole tree surely you have the courage to ask mom yourself!”

Iggy’s smile turns apologetic. He grins sheepishly, fiddling with his hood - the hoodie that Basil got for him, Aquilo notices. “I'm sorry. I really don't,” Iggy says quietly. “It took me hours to work up the nerve to tell both of them about this at all.”

Aquilo thinks that Iggy underestimates himself. Hours as opposed to years is pretty good in his book. “Well then, good news for you. They've decided they don't care and just want you to be happy.”

Iggy squeals then, before slapping a hand over his mouth. Overjoyed, he throws his arms around Aquilo, to which the blond smiles and embraces him back. “Thank you, thank you so much,” Iggy whispers.

“Yeah, sure. Now, how about you repay me by not fucking Basil up too much?” Aquilo frowns. “Zephyr too, of course.”

“Wait… what?” Aquilo can feel Iggy’s body stiffen. “Wait, he told you about _that_?”

Aquilo grins evilly, and Iggy hurriedly unattaches himself, looking alarmed. “Yes, about _that_ ,” Aquilo repeats ominously. “I didn't know you were so… _raunchy_.”

“I can't believe it,” Iggy whispers, sitting down heavily on the soft mattress. That's _Aquilo’s_ bed, but he decides to leave the matter. “I can't believe he let you know about that!” Iggy seems to be on some sort of broken record, looking horrified and shaking his head.

“H-hey, man, you know, it's alright, I won't judge -”

“How _dare_ that fucking dick tell this to someone so young and innocent?” Iggy seethes, glaring at the rug.

Aquilo blinks. “Wait, what -”

“Quilly, I'm so sorry you had to hear that! Don't worry,” Iggy says, with such a creepy smile on his face that Aquilo actually finds himself backing into the wall. “I'll get revenge on him for you!” Was it just Aquilo, or were there actual scare chords playing in the background?

“Wait, Iggy, I’m fifteen, what the hell?! We’re the _same age_!”

“Nonsense, I'm going to take a train over there right now and punch him right out the window.”

“Iggy, Iggy wait! No, stop! Stop it or I'm texting Zephyr!”

“That’ll be even more fun,” Iggy says in a sing-song voice, grabbing his small rucksack and dashing out the door. With no other option, Aquilo follows in hot pursuit. “I-Iggy, don't just waltz in there and dismember him!”

_That stupid Basil had better appreciate what I do for his sorry ass!_


End file.
